300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2016.05.23
Heroes *Son Goku **When Goku learns a skill, it will also improve the ability of Rampage T. **''Flying Nimbus W'' : Changed an addition way to gain extra duration from "Every 50 Rage he currently has, extends the duration for 1 second" -> "Every 20 damage he takes during the duration, extends the duration for 1 second" **''Flying Nimbus W'' : Changed the lowest that can destroy the golden cloud from 20 -> of [[Son Goku]'s Max Health] damage **''Nyoibo E'' : No longer consumes any cost. **''Nyoibo E'' : Cooldown is reduced from 18/17/16/15/14 -> 16/15/14/13/12 second **''Nyoibo E'' : Stun Duration is reduced from 0.5 -> 1 seconds *Diao Chan **''Phantom Assault Q'' : Mana Cost is reduced from 65/75/85/95/105 -> 50/60/70/80/90 Mana **''Mara Veil W'' : Cooldown is adjusted from 15 -> 16/15/14/13/12 seconds **''Shadow Dance Strike R'' : The duration of crowd control immunity is extended from 0.5 -> 1 seconds *Yatogami Tohka **''The Throne W'' : Cooldown is reduced from 22/20/18/16/14 -> 18/17/16/15/14 seconds *Shiranui Mai **When Mai's basic attacks hit on an enemy unit, she will now gain 3 -> 5 Fury. **When Mai's Hishou Ryuu'en Jin E hits on an enemy unit, she will now gain 3 -> 5 Fury *Katsuragi Keima **''Homology E'' : Cooldown is reduced from 12 -> 10 seconds *Dracule Mihawk **''Kokutou Yoru E'' : Mana Cost is reduced from 65/70/75/80/85 -> 45/50/55/60/65 Mana **''Kokutou Yoru E'' : Deals 25% bonus damage against non-hero units. *Whitebeard **''Kabutowari Q'' : Mana Cost is reduced from 75/80/85/90/95 -> 60/65/70/75/80 Mana **''Karasuyou W'' : Mana Cost is reduced from 50/55/60/65/70 -> 50 Mana **''Kukan Bunkatsu R'' : Mana Cost is reduced from 100/150/200 -> 100 Mana *Zhang Fei **''Ten Thousand Enemies E'' : Now deals 50/90/130/170/210 + AD physical damage to all enemies hit within the area. **''Ten Thousand Enemies E'' : For each unit hit by this skill, grants 1 stack of More Battle More Bravery ''to Zhang Fei. **''Ten Thousand Enemies E : The ability to restore Zhang Fei's health now also restore an additional of [(More Battle More Bravery Level) x Total stacks of More Battle More Bravery on Zhang Fei)] Health. **''Ten Thousand Enemies E'' : Now reduces 20% Movement Speed to all enemies hit within area for 2 seconds. *Hobbit Scout **Increases his Mana Growth from 32 -> 40 per level *Ba Yi Lao Ye **''Zebra Prince Q'' : Its speed is increased from 800 -> 1000 MS **''Zebra Prince Q'' : Its size is reduced from 80 -> 50 Radius *Dita **''Data Projector Q'' : Base Damage is increased from 40/80/120/160/200 -> 60/100/140/180/220 damage **''Data Replication W'' : Base Damage is increased from 20/30/40/50/60 -> 20/40/60/80/100 damage **''Data Conversion E'' : When an allied unit gains a shield from this skill, the target also becomes immune to all crowd control effects for the shield's duration (but still taking damage from crowd control skills). *Kuriyama Mirai **''Blood Draw E'' : The reduction of target's Movement Speed is reduced from 60 -> 50% **''Blood Burst R'' : Base Damage is reduced from 20/25/30 -> 15/20/25 damage **''Blood Burst R'' : Scaling Damage is reduced from AD -> AD *Gray Fullbuster **''Ice Geyser Q'' : Delay time is reduced from 1 -> 0.75 seconds *Strike Freedom **''Super DRAGOON System W'' : Funnel's scaling damage is increased from Bonus AD -> Bonus AD **''Super DRAGOON System W'' : Mana Cost is adjusted from 80 -> 60/65/70/75/80 Mana ---- Eternal Battlefield Items *Tomoe Mami's exclusive equipment - Bebe **New UNIQUE Passive : When upgrading Bebe to level 10, Botoh of the Magical Bullets Q will grant at least 5 guns. **Removed UNIQUE Passive : When upgrading Bebe to level 15, Each 3 basic attacks will always summon 5 guns from Botoh of the Magical Bullets Q. **Removed Stat : 10% Critical Rate **Increased Stat : 50 -> 80 Attack Damage *WarGreymon's exclusive equipment - Digivice **Adjusted UNIQUE Passive : When being attacked by an enemy hero increases 10 -> 5 Fury **Removed Stat : 10% Movement Speed *Dual Roses (Eternal Battlefield) and Dead Sea Scrolls (Eternal Battlefield)'s Health Reduction effects can no longer stack together. ---- Item Mall *Bloodthirsty Reaper (Eternal Battlefield) - Version 2.0 **Added to Item Mall as a Trial Equipment. *Kongou's exclusive equipment - Black Tea **Added to Item Mall as a Sale Equipment for 25 Diamond. *WarGreymon's exclusive equipment - Digivice **Added to Item Mall as a Sale Equipment for 25 Diamond. *Yatogami Tohka's skin - **Added to Item Mall as a Legendary Skin for 198 Diamond. **Open for sale at 6.00 PM (China Standard Time) on 2016.05.27 ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed, when using the Soul Contract System in Eternal Battlefield and open the Item Interface in the game, the hero's CG in the Item Interface is not switched *Fixed, when Son Goku becomes a Giant Kong, his basic attacks don't reduce target's movement speed. *Fixed, when upgrading any Master Ball Item, you will lost all stacks from the previous Master Ball. *Fixed, when Mikasa uses a Gas Cylinder or Special Gas Cylinder's effect during gas recovery at home, she will not gain gas recovery effect from that item. *Fixed, Frostmourne cannot trigger on some hero's skills. *Fixed, Strike Freedom's Super Lacerta Beam Saber Q doesn't grant bonus armor and magic resist at level 1 skill. *Fixed, when Isa doesn't level Instantaneous Strike E and she uses her comboes Q + E to blink at the sword, the game will crash. *Fixed, When dying in Eternal Battlefield, the Emoticon Potion's effect will disappear. *Fixed, When accessing to the Account Security Interface in the game and click x on the top-right corner of the interface to cancel it, you will no longer be able to right click on the ground (can be fixed by re-entering the Account Security Interface again). ---- What's New *Adds the Lobby's CG System. **Now, you can use a heroes CG from the Hero Album to replace the CG in the Lobby Interface. *Adds Miki Sayaka and Sakura Kyouko's new CGs. *China Telecom Servers : Angel of Extinction (Tobiichi Origami), Hagun Utahime (Izayoi Miku) and Raising Heart (Takamachi Nanoha) servers are now joining an arena cross-server group. ---- Free Hero Rotation *Cthuko *Fate Testarossa *Yoshino *Tobiichi Origami *Sakura Kyouko *Killua Zoldyck *Miki Sayaka *Ikaros *Momo Velia Deviluke *White Rock Shooter *Yatogami Tohka *Lu Bu *Zhang Fei *Boa Hancock *Kula Diamond *Hobbit Scout *Undead Queen *Ultraman *Gaara *Usopp *Sha Wujing ----